


You Made Your Choice

by NightSongLightning



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Just Snuggles, Nightmares, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSongLightning/pseuds/NightSongLightning
Summary: Glimmer feels anxious about her upcoming coronation, and Adora feels responsible for Catra's actions and Angella's death. Maybe a 2AM comfort session is needed?
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	You Made Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written Pre-Season 4, so it has no spoilers for for anything beyond season 3. It's literally just Glimmadora fluff. This is my first fanfiction on AO3, so sorry if the format is weird. I hope you enjoy! :))  
> (Say hi in the comments, it would make my day!)

“Hey Adora…”

Catra clutched her whip in one hand and Adora’s sword in the other. Both were dark and sticky with blood. Bound by her hands to a tree smeared in sparkles, was Adora herself, bruised, battered, and defeated. The field was flooded. Ice stuck to the trees all around, melting, dripping. Wilted flowers were wedged in the cracks of machines. A single bud was tucked behind Adora’s ear. 

Broken. All broken. 

She could see Glimmer and Bow in front of her. Her best friend’s nose brushed her own. Glimmer’s eyes held no remorse. Only anger, darkness, and evil. 

“You failed us, Adora. All of us.”

Perfuma smirked. 

“This is all your fault.”

Frosta turned her back to her. 

“You did this to us. You made us this.”

Catra leveled her sword with Adora’s throat. 

“Did you think that they loved you? They used you to get what they wanted.”

“Just like you did.”

“To me.”

“I told you, Adora.”

Their eyes met. 

“I told you that you’d never win.”

Glimmer had snuck into Adora’s room at 2am. 

There was a perfectly legitimate reason. 

It wasn’t because she hadn’t slept for the past week. It wasn’t because of the shadows creeping up her wall. It wasn’t because she was terrified of their very future. And it certainly was not because she couldn’t stand the idea of being in a room, alone, that her mother would never set foot in again. 

Adora was good at a lot of things. Fighting, being a great friend, making battle tactics. She had never been good at relaxing. So when she fell asleep during a meeting where everyone was looking at Glimmer in silence, napping themselves, or making horrid shanties, she had known that something was wrong. 

And that was the only reason she was in Adora’s room, at 2am, wrapped in a pile of fluffy blankets on the floor. Because she was worried about Adora. 

Adora woke with a start, Catra’s eyes still burning in her vision, and fell off the cot, taking her blanket and pillows with her. Her knife landed perfectly in her lap.   
Disoriented, she swept her hair out of her face, grabbed the knife, and took in her surroundings. Crystals, waterfall, jewels…. Adora’s eyes landed on the sword at the foot of her bed, and she relaxed a little. This was Bright Moon. She was fine. 

“This is all your fault.”

A groggy grumble came from a pile of blankets heaped on the floor nearby, and Adora tensed once again. 

“You made us this.”

Glimmer’s head popped out from under a pillow. Her hair was mashed to one side, and her eyes were barely open. 

“What the…” She saw Adora. Her eyes widened, and she immediately looked more awake. “Adora! Are you ok?”

Adora blinked.

Her friend tried futilely to disentangle herself from her nest of comforters. 

“Ughhhhh.”

Glimmer teleported in front of Adora’s bed, stumbled, and slipped on a blanket. 

“They used you to get what they wanted.”

“Adora?”

Adora sat in silence for a moment, still disoriented, not quite certain what was real and what wasn’t.  
It was so real.   
Eventually, she started and glanced up to see Glimmer looking at her with concern. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.”

She didn’t look convinced.

“Bad dream.” Adora sighed, and peeled the sheets from her legs. Then she ran her hand through her hair and winced; a lot of it was tangled around her hair-tie.  
Glimmer sat down heavily beside her, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and peered at Adora’s hair. 

“Why do you sleep with that in? You get so many tangles,” She tugged at her own locks. “That’s why my hair is...Short.” Her fingers hit a thick knot, and her face twisted with confusion.

Adora chuckled, and when her smile faded, she threw a glance at her friend. Then she began working the tangles out from around the band. Slowly, it moved down her hair, and Glimmer’s eyes widened as her bangs swept down onto her forehead.   
She had never once seen Adora with her hair down.   
Adora winced as she hit a thick tangle, and Glimmer moved instinctively to help her. 

“My mom used to do this for me when my hair was…longer.” Glimmer realized just how close she was to Adora. And that was before she turned her head to look at her.   
They both blushed, but Adora didn’t pull away, and, with nimble fingers, Glimmer managed to work the hair-tie out. Her blond hair tumbled down around her shoulders.   
Glimmer stared at it, smiling a little. It obviously hadn’t been let down for a while, because it stayed relatively similar to how it had looked before, just not as high up.   
Adora reached back and tugged her fingers through it, but again she winced, still hitting a snarl.   
Glimmer grabbed a brush from the side table and held it hesitantly above her hair. 

“...May I?”

She froze for a moment, but then nodded softly. A small beam of moonlight streamed through the window and illuminated them both as Glimmer carefully worked out the tangles. Once or twice she paused, checking that it was still okay. Adora waved every time, a secret smile curving her lips.   
Eventually, Glimmer was able to bring the brush all the way through without catching.  
She then stopped and moved back a little, unsure of Adora’s comfort level. But she just handed her the band, adjusted herself, and held still.   
Slowly, she brought her fingers around her hair. Adora shivered a little bit when she touched her neck; Glimmer’s fingers were cold, but soon warmed on her skin. Without pulling, she tied it back up on top of her head.   
Somewhat reluctantly, she then moved back and set the brush back down. Before she got far, Adora reached back and clasped her arm, turning Glimmer around to face her. Their breaths warmed each other’s faces.   
Adora took the comb from her friend’s hand and gestured to move to the side. A little confused, she did what she was told.   
Adora’s brushes weren’t quite as soft as Glimmer’s, but she got the job done painlessly nonetheless. Her tangles were thicker, so it took her more time to get them out. The moonlight shifted across their shoulders.  
Adora was warm, and Glimmer was comfortably snuggled up in her blankets. The sleepless nights had begun to catch up with her. Adora started as her friend slumped up against her chest and lap. Then she smiled.   
She knew a thing or two about insomnia.

Gently, she put the brush aside and lowered Glimmer onto her cot. She sighed and snuggled up in the blankets, tugging them off of Adora and entangling her further. She thought about attempting to climb over her, but in the end decided against it.   
Leaning back on her pillows, she adjusted her blankets and curled up next to her friend.   
Adora remembered the first night she had spent at Bright Moon, when she couldn’t sleep without someone at the foot of her bed. Glimmer and Bow had brought in sleeping bags, and they had all slept together. Just like she had always done with…  
Catra.   
Once again, her former best friend’s eyes burned into hers, and she shivered. 

“Just like you did.”

Adora had tried not to think too much about Catra.   
She still needed time to determine...what to feel.   
Some days she would remember the long nights spent curled up together for warmth and the short days spent playing hide-and-seek in the endless corridors, and she could understand why Catra did what she had done.   
But then there were those times where all she could think about was Catra’s sharp claws digging into her back and Adora’s own shining blade cutting into her chin and the burning, burning tears that stung her cheeks as she watched her best friend pull the lever that would inevitably kill Angella.   
Those were the days when she knew, deep down, that while she would always care for Catra, their friendship was gone. She knew it had been gone for a long, long time.   
Adora knew Catra wasn’t a bad person, but no matter how much she wanted to, Adora could no longer turn a blind eye to her bad choices.   
That had ended with the lever.   
That had ended with Angella.   
Sighing, Adora glanced up at her friend’s back. Catra had inadvertently killed Glimmer’s mom, and now they were all going to suffer the inevitable consequences. 

“To me.”

The moonlight shifted, and it moved past the window, leaving them bathed in darkness. 

“I told you, Adora.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to block out the shine from Catra’s eyes.

“I told you that you’d never win.” 

A pale pink light seeped through Adora’s eyelids. At first she thought she was imagining it, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that Glimmer was shining; an aura just bright enough to light up their shadowy corner. 

Glimmer sighed in her slumber and turned onto her other side. Adora’s eyes widened. She was face to face with Glimmer. Nose to nose. Her soft pink glow illuminated her face and enveloped them both in calming light.

This close, Adora could see how different the real Glimmer was to her dream one.   
Real Glimmer’s hair framed her face better, her cheeks were rounder, and her lips were plumper-and cuter-though slightly mashed to the side by her pillow currently. As Adora’s eyes drifted closed, she couldn’t help but think-if Glimmer, real Glimmer, was so much different than her dream self, then why couldn’t Catra be different on the inside? Like a mirror, Adora had seen both sides. Good and bad.   
She had to believe the good was still in there somewhere. Even if it was getting harder and harder to see. 

“I didn’t make you do anything!” 

No, Adora would not forgive Catra. 

“I didn’t break the world.”

Adora would not give her another ‘second chance.’ 

“But I am gonna fix it.”

The time for that was over. 

“And you?”

But that didn’t mean that she would stop trying. Trying to simply...see the good in her. 

Like Glimmer had done. 

“Now live with it!”

Her friend’s glow enveloped her like a warm blanket, and slowly pulled her down into dreams. 

Good ones. 

Sunlight streamed in through the window and settled upon Glimmer like a comforter. The bed was hard, for some reason, but the pillows around her made up for it.   
As usual, she stuck out her hand and felt around for the edge of her hanging bed, so she wouldn’t accidentally fall off. The air was freezing. She hit a few blankets, but not the cold metal of her bed rim.   
Without looking, she rolled over and smacked the other side. Her hand hit something warm and she immediately jumped up, still stuck under the covers. Glimmer ripped it off and looked groggily around. Despite the sleep clouding her eyes, she had still slept better than she had for weeks.   
Blinking it away and rubbing her eyes, she looked down to see what was beside her.

Adora?! 

Glimmer practically leaped out of the bed.

The bed.

This wasn’t her bed. 

How did I...?

Her brain had to process for a moment. 

Oh.

“Oh my-UGHHHHH.” Glimmer shoved a pillow into her face so as to not wake up Adora. Her face was bright red.

She was probably too embarrassed to say anything! She must feel so violated! 

“What. Was. I. Thinking!” She whisper-screamed, her words muffled. 

Glimmer lay there for a minute, face-down in a pillow, blush heating her head and neck. Slowly, she sat up, disentangled herself, and stood. She ran a hand through her hair. 

It was brushed.  
She touched it again.  
It hadn’t been brushed since before her mom died.   
Vaguely, she remembered Adora taking her wrist and pulling Glimmer towards her. The brush running through her hair. Glimmer couldn’t remember Adora finishing.  
Did I fall asleep on her?!   
Her cheeks once again warmed, but this time, she wasn’t quite as mortified. 

Adora hadn’t been embarrassed. She hadn’t pushed her away. In fact, she had held her close and worked out all the knots in her hair, just as Glimmer had done for her.  
Adora had chosen to sleep next to her.   
Glimmer padded over to the side table and palmed the brush. One glittering pink hair fell down and landed at her feet.   
It really hadn’t been a dream.  
And Adora wasn’t embarrassed.   
Glimmer smiled softly, and then carefully set the brush back down. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders, and walked silently over to the door. Her hand brushed the doorknob.  
Then she reconsidered.

Dropping the comforter, Glimmer moved quickly back over to the bed before she could change her mind.   
Holding her breath, she kneeled next to Adora.   
Face heating, she leaned down and paused in front of Adora’s sleeping face. Her slow breaths warmed Glimmer’s cheeks. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, she barely touched her lips to Adora’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” She whispered.   
While it hadn’t been what Glimmer had expected to be doing at 2am that morning, she realized that it had been exactly what she needed.   
And yes, now it was time for her to go back to being queen. Back to arguing, confusion, and pain. Back to not sleeping in your best friend’s room at midnight.   
She also knew that once she left this room, this night would never be mentioned again. Things would go back to being how they always had been. 

Adora would be She-Ra. 

Glimmer would be Queen. 

And together, they had to somehow work out how to save the world and rebuild the princess alliance. 

But they were ready.


End file.
